Snow Day
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: What happens when you cross Jester, Six Shooter, a competitive rivalry and snow? The answer, alot of snowballs. Every year Six Shooter ends up being Jester's target practise but this year Six plans on changing that. Set when Rick is still the puppets master. Though by now even he should know what the little trickster gets upto on a snowy day.


**A/N: Well I thought I'd try something new with this story. First time I've ever used Rick and the first time I've made a story where the puppets have no speaking roles.**

 **Also I don't believe that Rick was killed after The Final Chapter, after all Legacy didn't come out until nine years later so I feel he would have been a master for a while. Anyway all characters belong to Full Moon and Charles Band.**

* * *

It was a cold morning at Bodega Bay and inside the Bodega Bay Inn, a small group of puppets and their master were waking up.

Their master was a man named Rick Myers, he had been the puppets master for close to five years. Ever since he happened to stumble on them he had learned a lot about each puppet and their personality and in turn they had learned a lot about their master.

It was the off-season at the hotel and since Rick was the caretaker he liked to let his puppet friends run free in the hotel, when his girlfriend Susie wasn't there to keep him company. The rest of the year the puppets stayed at their home.

Rick walked into the room where the puppets of Andre Toulon rested, waiting for him to wake them, he was a lucky man by far having managed to survive the attacks the demon god Sutekh sent, of course he had the puppets to thank for that. If it wasn't for them he would be dead.

He smiled walking over to the trunk where the puppets were resting but frowned when upon opening it he found one of the puppets missing.

"Jester?" He called looking around the room, it wasn't like Jester to be up before he woke the others.

There was no trace of the little puppet anywhere, aside from his hat which had been removed so that he wouldn't wake the others by the bells jingling.

Rick frowned waking the other puppets. He doubted they knew where Jester was but it was worth a try.

As he expected once each puppet had gathered their bearings had no idea where their brother was.

However the puppet leader Blade quickly noticed the chill in the room from the partly open window.

Rick sighed walking out of the room, this was so unlike Jester.

He wasn't five feet out of the room when he heard the sound of Jester's giggling much to his relief.

He didn't even have time to turn before Jester raced down the hallway and into the nearest vent, Six Shooter running out moments later with half a snowball on his face before wiping it off annoyed as he returned to the room.

Rick couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened.

"Ok Jester you had your fun."

Jester poked his head out from the vent being cautious before walking over to his master giving him a friendly wave.

"Don't worry me like that. I promised Toulon I'd look after you guys." Rick gently scolded picking Jester up before chuckling.

"I really should know you better by now."

Jester nodded as if to confirm Rick should of known him better.

By now the other puppets had come out of the room, Six Shooter holding something behind his back and Jester knew exactly what it was.

He wriggled out of his masters grip and made a dash away from the snowballs being thrown at him.

Blade shook his head wanting to face palm, though lack of any actual hands prevented that.

Rick shook his head smiling.

"Come on guys, you can get Jester back later but right now I need to make sure you're all ok." He said, after Blade's namesake snapped off due to being rusted at the bottom he always made sure each puppet was fine from head to toe.

Once each puppet minus Jester was checked Rick let them get on their way.

Six Shooter immediately went to get more snow to get Jester back, he hated being Jester's target during snowy days but this year he was going to get the little prankster back.

He spent the next ten minutes searching for Jester before finding him reading by the warmth of the fireplace.

This was too easy.

Unfortunately just as he threw the first snowball at Jester which missed Blade happened to walk past and got hit square in the face, the second snowball hitting Jester on his shoulder.

There was silence.

Blade glanced up at Six Shooter who still had four snowballs left in his hands, Six immediately dropping them and bolting off.

Both puppets brushed the snow from them and went on with the rest of the day, though unfortunately for the other puppets involved Jester and Six throwing snowballs at one another, Jester often using the other puppets aside from Blade as a shield.

Eventually they had enough of the two and Blade pointed outside meaning they had to play their stupid game outside.

Neither one objected jumping onto the icy windowsill, Jester immediately slipping off and landing head first into the snow, the others roaring in laughter seeing only the bottom half of Jester flailing about. Of course their laughter caught Rick's attention, he had been in the next room.

Even he had to look away at the sight trying not to laugh, by now Torch and Six Shooter were on their backs from laughing so much while Blade, Tunneler and Pinhead were trying to calm themselves down.

Jester's muffled shouts weren't helping things, Rick quickly pulling Jester out.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying to hide the amused smirk.

Jester just stood there for a few moments shivering before jumping down and sitting by the roaring fireplace huddled in a blanket trying to warm up.

There was a soft thud from outside, Six Shooter was laughing so much he had forgotten he was on an icy windowsill and had fallen into the snow leaving an amusing imprint in the snow.

Within a few moments Six was sat next to Jester shivering. The two looking at another for a moment before shaking hands signalling a truce.

After all.

There was always tomorrow.

 **The End**


End file.
